Electrical (or junction) boxes, used for making electrical connections between various devices are well established in the art of electrical wiring. Conventional electrical boxes are generally plastic or metal and have several ports for receiving electrical cables and service cables. Electrical cables are fed into the electrical box and connected with the service cable. An electrical cable wire is connected to the corresponding service cable wire by twisting the wires together and securing them with a screw-type twist connector (or wire nut).
The connection of the wires with the twist connector is labor intensive. Unfortunately, using conventional methods it is easy for a user to make a wrong connection, which can be dangerous.
Additionally, conventional boxes are not large enough to support all of the wires and twist connectors utilized. Therefore, after all of the appropriate connections are made, the user will have to press all the wires and twist connectors back inside the box. This leaves the box in a disheveled state making it difficult to make an easy, quick repair, in the future.
What is needed in the art is an electrical box that is easy to use by safely coupling wires together, can be used for connecting all standard electrical connections, and results in the interior wires being neat and organized for future use.